goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Keeping Up with the Joneses (TheBenOyler Style)
Synopsis In this video, Timon fast-forwards the entire Keeping Up with the Joneses movie and they want to tell Karen Gaffney her story to Pumbaa. Timon goes way back to the beginning of the movie. At the end, Timon's mom decides to rewind the whole movie. In this backstory within a story, we need your help! Timon's Backstory Airings October 21, 2016 (Theaters) January 17, 2017 (DVD) October 2, 2018 (Keeping Up with the Joneses 1½ and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: Keeping Up with the Joneses {The video begins with the 20th Century Fox logo.} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on a school bus with a monkey screech, the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of a groupie car with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Mikey, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of Karen Gaffney; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell her our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can a bus be beautiful? They're just kids! Pumbaa: Well I think it's because a bus is what I call a group of kids. Timon: Oh sure, the kids all have the bus. And what about us the Mayor of the Gaffneys? Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young Gaffney... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young GAFFNEY...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {Keeping Up with the Joneses is interrupted by the trailer Hidden Figures.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter two omniscient neighbors next door right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses Keeping Up with the Joneses to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead. Pumbaa: Be right back! {Timon cracks his neck one way and then the other, grunting. As Pumbaa clatters off-screen, Timon scratches in his ear, sniffs, hums "It's a Small World After All", and casually picks his nose. Just as the sound of a popcorn popper comes to a stop, Timon pulls out a big booger, which squishes between his fingertips. He gasps as he realizes Pumbaa is coming back. He frantically looks for a tissue; seeing none, he tries to shake it off his hand, then to flick it off. Finally he wipes it on the seat just as Pumbaa returns, with a huge bag of bugs.} Pumbaa: Okay, I got the jumbo so we could share. {He pauses for a beat, as he realizes Timon is just sitting there stock-still.} ...Were you just picking your nose? Timon: {indignantly} Nooo, I had an itch on the inside! {He grabs some bugs and chows down, then clicks the remote.} Timon Crying Pumbaa: {shocked} Timon? Are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobbing} I... I just have something in my eye. Pumbaa: {holding out a hanky} Here, blow. Timon: Ohh. {blows his nose; hands the hanky back} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: {sarcastically} Gee, thanks. Timon: {getting a hold of himself} Okay. I'm better. Where's The Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa, where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind Keeping Up with the Joneses Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa; that's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey! Down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {stops rewinding and sees the 20th Century Fox logo again} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Epilogue {The title "Keeping Up with the Joneses Again" is shown, then backs it up. Timon enters.} Timon: Waaait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. A sequel? There's no sequel here! The sequel (takes down the word "again") has got to go! (realizes he got an idea) Oh...it looks like I got a point there, big fella. It's not a sequel anyway. (goes back to get a paint bucket) Pumbaa: Yeah, more like a Behind-the-scene-quel! Timon: A what-a-who-quel? Pumbaa: Oh, you know, an Inbetween-quel! Timon: That's it. Pumbaa, my muse. It's genius! (holds out a giant paintbrush and paints a giant "1½" on the screen) There. Now this title's a knockout! {The font "Our Feature Presentation" is shown.} Timon: Ow! Not literally. Gallery Then_Why_Don't_We_Tell_Our_Story_(Keeping_Up_with_the_Joneses).png|Karen Gaffney scaring Timon and Pumbaa out of their wits When_I_Was_a_Young_Meerkat_(Keeping_Up_with_the_Joneses).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: Keeping Up with the Joneses Pumbaa_You're_Sitting_on_the_Remote_(Keeping_Up_with_the_Joneses).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: Keeping Up with the Joneses No_More_Fortune_Cookies_for_You_(Keeping_Up_with_the_Joneses).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: Keeping Up with the Joneses You're_a_Pig_It's_a_Compliment_(Keeping_Up_with_the_Joneses).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: Keeping Up with the Joneses Pumbaa_Pauses_Keeping_Up_with_the_Joneses_to_Get_Some_Grubs.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: Keeping Up with the Joneses Timon_Are_You_Crying_(Keeping_Up_with_the_Joneses).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: Keeping Up with the Joneses Pumbaa_Where's_the_Grub_(Keeping_Up_with_the_Joneses).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: Keeping Up with the Joneses What_is_With_the_Running_(Keeping_Up_with_the_Joneses).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: Kepeing Up with the Joneses Uncle_Max_We're_Gonna_Watch_the_Movie_(Keeping_Up_with_the_Joneses).png|Timon's mom rewinds Keeping Up with the Joneses Any_Story_Worth_Telling_is_Worth_Telling_Twice_(Keeping_Up_with_the_Joneses).png|Rafiki shows up alongside Uncle Max and Simba This Title's a Knockout (Keeping Up with the Joneses).PNG|This is Timon's favorite title Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki